


【犬狼】Aging Potion

by FoxSweet



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts School Life, M/M, Teenagers, aging potion
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxSweet/pseuds/FoxSweet
Summary: 西里斯偷偷调出一锅增龄剂，莱姆斯也很好奇。
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	【犬狼】Aging Potion

**Author's Note:**

> 没什么时间线可言，可以理解为一个几乎一样但是破事儿比较少的平行世界，掠夺者五六年级左右，各种瞎编私设，OOC属于我，请谨慎阅读:P

“我成功了！”

西里斯差点就要蹦上屋顶，他架在窗台上的坩埚正冒着说不出颜色的泡泡，火焰已经撤去，药剂的咕嘟声逐渐减小，正安静地等待降温。

莱姆斯正盘腿坐在自己的床上研究作业，身旁放着好几本上了年纪的参考书。听到西里斯的大叫，他从羊皮纸里抬起头，看着眼前喜出望外的青年，无奈地笑了笑——他知道准没好事。

“嗯，什么成功了？”

“我的增龄剂。”西里斯丢下窗台上的坩埚任由它冷却，得意洋洋地挤到莱姆斯身边。

“哦。”莱姆斯松了口气，至少不是什么喝了会长满脸疙瘩的恶作剧魔药，否则他就得阻止对方在某个斯莱特林身上做实验了。

“我以为我们不学增龄剂的制作方法？”莱姆斯意识到自己的反应太敷衍了，连忙补上一句。

“没错。”听了这话西里斯更加得意了，“我从禁书区一本老魔药合集里看到的。”

“那你打算用它做什么呢？”莱姆斯放下手里的羊皮纸。

“你在写什么？”西里斯答非所问。

“魔药课的论文。”

“那我就写它了，老师会被我惊艳到的。”西里斯眨眨眼睛，一个挺身从床上站起来，移步到窗边。看到坩埚还在冒烟，他沮丧地躺回了莱姆斯的床上。

“那老师就会知道你看了不该看的书。”莱姆斯嘴上挂着淡淡的笑，他放下羽毛笔，用小指头勾起一缕西里斯散在床单上的黑发。

“我才不在乎呢。”西里斯放声大笑。

“万一它不灵怎么办？万一你有个步骤做错了。”

“所以需要实验。”西里斯把手背到头顶。

莱姆斯意识到了什么，刚想开口就被身旁的家伙打断了。

“我可迫不及待想看看自己老了是什么样子了。”

莱姆斯翻了个小小的白眼，收回手前拍了拍西里斯的卷发，他重新把注意力放到羊皮纸上去了。

“这不好玩儿吗？”西里斯注意到对方的动作。

“什么？哦，啊，很有趣，但它不能立马变凉啊。”

“你说的对。”西里斯盯着床幔顶端，重重呼了口气，耳边是羽毛笔书写在纸上的沙沙声，让他有些睁不开眼。

再次醒来的时候光线还是一样的刺眼，西里斯感觉鼻子痒痒的，他没忍住，打了个喷嚏。

“什么？”他迷迷糊糊的，睁大眼看到了莱姆斯和他手里的羽毛笔。

“嘿！你怎么这么残忍！”西里斯伸出手想捏对方的鼻子，可被莱姆斯灵活地躲闪开了。

“我宁愿你用魔杖戳我的鼻子。”眼见实在捏不到，西里斯收回手抓了抓自己的后脑勺。鼻头上还有些痒痒的触感，他吸了吸鼻子，又揉了揉。

“如果我用魔杖，那你的鼻子可能已经变成个首饰盒了。”莱姆斯没抬头，用那根罪魁祸首的羽毛笔指了指窗台，“你的增龄剂已经冷好了，天才。”

“哈！你果然还是很有兴趣。”西里斯站起身来打了个哈欠。

“我本来就说很有趣了。”莱姆斯有点哭笑不得。

西里斯把他的魔药分装进几个水晶小瓶里，拿起一个透过光眯眼看了看，他还是说不上来这是什么颜色。魔药清亮透彻，看上去没有一点瑕疵。

“第一次实验即将开始。”西里斯拧开刚刚扣上的瓶盖，朝莱姆斯做了个干杯的手势。

“我可不陪你喝。”莱姆斯终于放下了手头的作业，他伸开腿，坐在床沿上，看着站在窗台前的西里斯。午后接近傍晚的金红色阳光穿过玻璃窗打在他身上，黑发和白衬衫镀上了金边，眼睛里也像闪着星光。莱姆斯轻轻抬起嘴角。

“你不用。”西里斯顽皮地眨了眨眼，“我也没做你那份。”

“哦，谢了。”莱姆斯做了个鬼脸。

西里斯把水晶瓶凑到鼻子前嗅了嗅，微微皱了下眉。“没我想象的好闻。”他轻哼了一声。

“嗯哼。魔药没几种味道好。”莱姆斯用手撑着床，懒洋洋的。“快点呀，我等着看呢。”

“莱姆斯，你是不是在盼着我被变成一只老鼠。”

“哪有啊。而且你可不叫彼得。”

西里斯露出一个坏笑，重新朝着空气干杯，仰头把魔药倒进了嘴里。

这味道实在是不大好，像是把多味豆的口味都过了一个遍，同时包括呕吐物和太妃糖。西里斯的脸扭曲着看向莱姆斯，他还站立着，水晶瓶握在手里。一阵翻江倒海后，他打了一个小小的嗝。

莱姆斯噗嗤一声笑了，本来因为对方苦瓜脸而紧缩着的眉头一下子舒展开来。他笑的时候会不自觉地轻挠脸上的伤疤，西里斯一直觉得这个小动作很是可爱。

“所以你获得了一剂可以打嗝的魔药？”莱姆斯站起来迈了两步到西里斯旁边，用指头揪起他的一缕头发，“好像没什么变化。”

“说不定我只老了一天。”西里斯撇撇嘴，自己也拽过头发来看了看，“真没意思。”

“失败是成功之母。”莱姆斯指出。

“好吧。”西里斯失望地看了看手里的小瓶，“不过我可以用这个整整彼得，告诉他这是我自己做的福灵剂，虽然好像没什么副作用，但起码味道够刺激。”

“好像没副作用？”

“确实没副作用。”

“那我允许了。”

“多谢级长大人。”

于是莱姆斯回到了床上，继续忙他的作业。西里斯叹了口气，计划着重新规划他的魔药课论文。

他把手里的小瓶摆到窗台上，就在其他几个的旁边，收回手时他察觉到手指的褶皱变多了。他把双手举到眼前，那些褶皱在以肉眼可见的速度蔓延。随后他感觉脸上痒痒的，胡须从他打理过的下巴上窜出来。他摸了一缕头发，观察到了由黑色到灰白的渐变，它们也伸长了，披在后背上。腿骨连接处也感受到了淡淡的刺痛，但视野高度最终还是没怎么变化。

哇哦。西里斯无声地张了张嘴。莱姆斯没注意到他的变化，已经又沉浸在作业里了。

“嘿，莱姆斯，看这个。”西里斯用布满皱纹的双手拎起两边灰白色的长发，兴奋地呲着牙。

“又怎么了？喔噢。”莱姆斯刚抬起头就被吓了一跳。

“我成功了！”西里斯手舞足蹈，跑到穿衣镜前欣赏自己老去的脸。

“你看起来像个——”

“至少六十岁的老头！太棒了。”西里斯捧着自己的脸，左看右看，又摸了摸胡子，“真帅。”

“好了，至少我可以确定你老了也是个自恋狂了，帅哥。”莱姆斯又一次放下作业，也走到镜子前，他们现在看起来像是一对爷孙。

“别灰心，你也可以很帅。”西里斯把胳膊搭在莱姆斯的肩膀上，“呀，为什么我没再长高？”

“你已经够高的了。”莱姆斯翻了下白眼，小声道。

“我以为我会更高的。”

“说不定是你老了缩水了。”

“这没安慰到我。”

莱姆斯看着镜子，西里斯的容貌确实没有因为灰白的胡须和褶皱的皮肤而失色，即使变成了一张老年人的脸，却依旧帅气而充满活力。他想到自己布着新鲜伤痕的皮肤，有些伤感地叹了口气。

“大概多久了？”

“什么？”莱姆斯回过神来。

“药效，从刚才我叫你开始。”西里斯边说边继续摆弄自己的头发。

“大概三分钟吧。”

“好。”西里斯揪揪他一指长的胡子，“我以为能更长点，变成像邓布利多那样的。”他比划了比划。

“这样也挺好看的。”莱姆斯歪歪头笑了。

西里斯刚想说什么就被猛然开门的吱呀声打断了，詹姆气呼呼地冲进来，就像一头鼻子喷气的鹿。

“她还是不肯收我的礼物！”詹姆把屁股砸进床垫里，“只是一个发圈啊！”

“什么发圈？”莱姆斯转过身，憋住笑。西里斯还面朝着镜子背对着詹姆，不过悲愤的詹姆并没注意到他。

“一个小小的魔法发圈，可以根据佩戴者的心情变色，我以为她会喜欢，唉，你说过的送她点有新意的小玩我的天那是谁？”

詹姆抬头看莱姆斯的时候也看到了旁边的背影，他下意识地环视房间，来回确认了好几遍没有错后眯眼重新看向莱姆斯，是本人。

“呃……请问您是哪位？尊敬的……”

“布莱克。”西里斯转过身，“布莱克先生。”

“布莱克？”詹姆的表情像见了鬼。

莱姆斯终于忍不住咯咯笑起来，他做了个展示的手势。“嗒哒，是布莱克家族的第一顺位继承人。”

“西里斯？”詹姆站起来走近瞧了瞧，“妈呀，真是你，你干了什么？”

“增龄剂。”西里斯又得意了。

“酷。药效多久？”詹姆也开始钻研他的长发。

“从开始变到现在是——”西里斯看向莱姆斯。

“六分钟。”

“嗯哼，至少六分钟了。”

“声音没变化？”詹姆摸了摸下巴。

“应该没有。”西里斯清了清嗓子，“可能低了一点？”

门又被推开了，小个子的男孩钻出来，刚进屋就看到了聚在一起的三个人，包括依旧是老头模样的西里斯。他的脸上顿时涌现了恐慌，水汪汪的眼睛盯着三人，小嘴欲言又止。

“哦，嗨，彼得，来见见布莱克先生。”詹姆神色严肃，莱姆斯很好奇他是怎么装作如此若无其事的，鉴于他自己得努力克制才能不笑出来。

“您……您是布莱克先生？西里斯的……爸爸？你们……长得真像……”彼得吓得开始结巴了，都没注意到西里斯不修边幅的学生衬衫——完全不会是真正老年人的打扮，“您……您好！”

“免礼，虫尾巴。”西里斯向前一步。

“彼得。”莱姆斯小声示意，朝西里斯偏了偏头，冲彼得眨了眨眼。

“你是西里斯？”得到一个点头和大笑作为回应后，彼得大松了口气，小小的身子瘫坐在自己的床上，在眼眶里打转的泪珠也又吞回眼睛里了。等到他回过神来想和其他人一起乐呵时，却发现笑声已经过去了。

“老兄，你不会变不回来了吧。”半小时后，詹姆看着依旧满脸皱纹的西里斯，开口道。

“那我就去医务室，然后向麦格坦白自己的罪行。”西里斯不以为然，正靠在枕头上翻看收集的巧克力蛙画片，“担心啥？这说明我的药效果好药效长。”

“我觉得詹姆说的有道理。万一呢。”莱姆斯已经完成了论文的大半，正在看一本麻瓜小说转换心情，“而且马上就要到晚餐时间了，你总不能就这样去吃饭吧。”

“这有什么的。”西里斯放下画片，“如果能一直这样就好了，这样我就可以以不尊敬老人的理由骂我妈了。”

“西里斯。”莱姆斯厉声。

“好吧，好吧。”西里斯摇了摇头，举手投降，“那我不去吃饭了，劳烦你们带点回来吧。”

“没问题，布莱克先生。”詹姆滑下床，朝西里斯敬了个礼，“我们出去的时候你别闪着腰。”

“好好等着。”莱姆斯路过西里斯的床前时拍了拍他的床柱。

“能去哪儿啊。”西里斯摊手。

彼得跟在两个人后面出了寝室，门被关上的瞬间也把喧哗留在了外面。西里斯在安静中坐了一会儿，无聊迅速袭击了他。他看向窗外，天色已经暗了，最后一点夕阳还在留恋地平线，余晖把他排列在窗台上的水晶药瓶染成火红色。

其实在日光下的时候，药水的颜色让他想到了莱姆斯的眼睛，淡绿里夹杂着灰，阳光下又泛着金。他说不上来那是什么颜色，但他很喜欢。他也喜欢偷偷盯着莱姆斯的脸看，看他的眼睛，还有他尽力想要隐去的伤疤。

莱姆斯啊。西里斯吐了口气，脑袋本能地偏向一边，目光落到了莱姆斯的床上。他爬起身来走过去，莱姆斯的笔记本和那册麻瓜书籍就放在枕边。他抽出笔记本小心翼翼翻到最新一页，里面夹着两张羊皮纸——莱姆斯的魔药课论文，他把纸张拿出来搁到床头柜上，眼睛停在了本子上最后几行：

西里斯的增龄剂：

~~无明显效果~~ 两分钟起效，一瓶（目测有三分之一盎司）的效果是五十年左右

持续时间已有半小时

*如果西里斯自己不记数据来问我就让他用一周的饭后甜点来换

西里斯看着莱姆斯工工整整的牢骚话，咧嘴笑了。他本想在后面加一个“好的”，但想到莱姆斯可能会因为自己在他的笔记本上瞎写而生气，就作罢了，毕竟是他擅自看了人家的东西。

把笔记本放回去的时候，西里斯拿起那本麻瓜书籍看了看，精装的硬壳上印着几个字母，他读了读，是法语，书不厚，翻开也全是英吉利海峡对面的文字。他学过法语，但懒得读了，合上书本，他重新把莱姆斯的笔记本压到书的下面。

剩下的时间就在等待中度过，太阳的光芒彻底消失了，西里斯点起寝室里的蜡烛。当门外传来渐进的喧哗声时，他就知道晚餐时间结束了。又过了几分钟，门打开了，但进来的只有莱姆斯。

“詹姆拉着彼得去跟踪莉莉了。”莱姆斯一手托着一个盘子，上面放着的食物都是西里斯爱吃的，还贴心地备了刀叉，“也不算跟踪吧，不过你懂。”

“嗯哼。”西里斯接过盘子，叉起一块肉排送进嘴里，“不知道他什么时候才能死心。”

“至少这是他能坚持下来的一件事情。”莱姆斯脱下袍子扔到床上，拽着解开领带。西里斯偷偷瞄了几眼，嘴上吃东西没停。

“你吃太快了。”莱姆斯走过来在自己床上坐下，正对着西里斯，指了指一个杯子，“有南瓜汁，喝一口。”

西里斯听话地喝了一大口，喝得太急，有几滴溅在了他下午刚获得的胡须上。莱姆斯笑着指了指嘴巴周围，西里斯赶紧用手背把那上面的南瓜汁抹掉了。

“哦对了。”莱姆斯回头从袍子的口袋里掏出一个小巧的粉红色信封，上面还有个心形封口贴，“有个女生晚餐的时候过来给你送了一封，呃，应该是情书。我没看清她是哪个学院的，看上去大概三四年级。”他走过来在西里斯身边坐下，把信递给他。

“哦。”西里斯接过来，看也没看就扔到了窗台上，角落里还有几个大同小异的信封，甚至没拆开过。

“喜欢西里斯布莱克真是一件很痛苦的事情，不是么，永远得不到回应。”莱姆斯看着那些落灰的信封，皱了皱眉头。

“可能吧。”西里斯吃饱喝足，把盘子放到一边，“怎么，你这么希望我有个女朋友？”

“感慨一下而已。”莱姆斯扭过头看到西里斯向他递来一个纸杯蛋糕，“干什么？”

“我一周的饭后甜点。”西里斯眨眨眼睛，又向前递了递。

“你……”莱姆斯愣了一下，“你！”他腾的一下子站起来，“西里斯布莱克！”

“对不起嘛。”西里斯放下小蛋糕，双手合十，“我实在太无聊了，没忍住。”

“你……没看其他页吧？”莱姆斯支支吾吾，西里斯注意到他有点微微的脸红。

“没有没有，绝对没有，我发誓。”西里斯重新伸手递过去小蛋糕，招呼莱姆斯回来坐下，“我就想借鉴一下级长大人的笔记，你还真说准了，要不是你，我的实验就白费了。”

莱姆斯半信半疑，但还是接过蛋糕坐了下来。“好吧。”他咬了一小口，“下次不许这样了。”

“没问题，再也不这样了。”西里斯做了个鬼脸，用老年人的脸庞做出一个青少年的表情，逗得莱姆斯忍不住微笑了一下，“介不介意告诉我那本书是什么？”

“哦，是一本给麻瓜小孩子看的童话故事。”看样子莱姆斯已经原谅他了，“叫小王子。我妈妈曾经读给我听过。”

“用法语？”

“当然是英语，但原文是法语的，所以我才在读。”

“哦。”西里斯看着莱姆斯手里的小蛋糕，眼瞅他轻轻咬下一块。那些整齐洁白的牙齿在月圆时就会变成尖利的獠牙，西里斯叹了口气，陷入思考，命运对莱姆斯太不公平了。

“你也想看看么？”莱姆斯问。

“嗯？哦，不，不用了。我对麻瓜读物不是很感兴趣。”西里斯挠了挠后脑勺，“詹姆他们什么时候才回来啊？”

“我也不清楚。”莱姆斯有点失落。

“好吧，我有点担心我是不是要一直这样了。”西里斯捋了捋胡子。

“需要去医务室么？”

“先不了，明天再说。反正明天是周日。”西里斯摆摆手，“这是不是意味着我不能用这个整彼得了？”

“没错。”

“那斯内普呢？”

“更不行了！”

“在你心中彼得还不如鼻涕精？”

“你偷换概念。”

敲门声响起来，莱姆斯起身去开门。詹姆架着彼得跌跌撞撞走进来。

“发生什么了？”莱姆斯帮着一起把彼得扶到床上，西里斯也走过来看着他们。詹姆坐回自己的床上，莱姆斯上前摸了摸彼得的额头，体温正常。

“唉，我们找莉莉的半路遇到了鼻涕精，他朝我们施了个昏倒咒，彼得没躲开。”詹姆摸了一把头上的汗，喘了口气，“似乎这个咒语还有呕吐的副作用。不过放心，他在外面已经吐完了。”

“瞧瞧，你跟踪莉莉造的孽，我们可怜的小虫帮你接下了鼻涕精恶毒的诅咒。”西里斯声情并茂。

“你真讨厌。”詹姆大笑，“说回来，布莱克老爷爷怎么还没走啊？”

“是我的手艺太过精湛，所以药效长到你想象不到。”西里斯还撩了下头发。

“其实我很好奇，如果你变身，会不会变成一只老狗。”詹姆用手把脸皮拉长。

“哈！我是不会在寝室里变身的，你休想怂恿我。”西里斯瞥向莱姆斯，本以为会得到一个赞许的眼神，然而对方正忙着照料彼得。

“随便你吧！对了，我们能不能用你那个变老药整一下鼻涕精？”詹姆摩拳擦掌。

“不行。”想到莱姆斯的话，西里斯脸色坚定，“我还打算用那个写魔药课论文呢，被发现没收可就完蛋了。这个学名叫增龄剂，叉子，学着点。”

“真没劲。”詹姆呈大字躺在床上，“今天我可太倒霉了，我要睡了，明天一定要把礼物送给莉莉！”

“加油，冠军。”莱姆斯给彼得盖好被子，转过身来接话，“晚安。”

“晚安，祝你在梦里不是苦情单恋。”随后西里斯得到了一个詹姆砸来的抱枕。

当莱姆斯放下笔的时候，挂钟已经悄悄走到了十点后。他把写论文的羊皮纸夹回笔记本，无意间看到了自己写的那行关于甜点的小字，顿时脸颊一热。他希望西里斯真的只看了这一页，因为前面的内容里多多少少的记了些掠夺者们的琐事，关于西里斯的最多。他的每个笔记本里都能整理出一大堆掠夺者的日常，像是西里斯和詹姆比赛和南瓜汁，最后前者因为喝太猛而从鼻子里喷了出来；再比如詹姆用一个关键进球拯救了那场魁地奇，格兰芬多没输给斯莱特林；又或者有次西里斯把彼得的耳朵变成了正常人的三倍大小。他不喜欢纯粹的日记，却很喜欢把这些事情记在笔记的间隙里，想起来就写一点。但不知从什么时候开始，关于西里斯的记录变多了，连“今天西里斯的头发很乱”这种无伤大雅的小事情也会随手一写。莱姆斯翻看着，意识到自己在西里斯的身上放置了过多的注意力。

他抬起头，朝西里斯的床望去，还是老人样貌的少年睡着前也在写论文，一只手还攥着羽毛笔，好在已经换上了睡衣。莱姆斯叹了口气，走上前去把笔和纸从西里斯手里抽出来放到床头柜上，他的论文只写了几行，睡着后羽毛笔还在上面晕开了一片墨水。莱姆斯吹灭蜡烛，把他的被子拉过来轻轻盖上，无意中触碰到了他布满褶皱的手指。莱姆斯轻轻摸了摸那只手，皮肤粗糙，但还是修长的，好看的程度没有减少几分，他忍不住攥在手里摩挲了几下，西里斯闭着眼哼哼了两声，意识到自己无礼的行为后他收回了手。

莱姆斯坐在西里斯的床沿上，望向窗外，月亮已经满了一大半，他的忧伤也多了一大半。月光洒下来，把莱姆斯本就苍白的皮肤照得更病态了。他的目光落在窗台上排列着的那几个水晶瓶上，光线折射进瓶身，在地毯上投下钻石样的亮斑。莱姆斯下意识伸出手，而指尖刚碰到冰凉的水晶就缩了回来。他飞快逃回自己的床上，放下床幔，滑进被子，睁着眼在黑暗中凝视天花板的方向。

他睡不着。不知过了多久，莱姆斯无可奈何地从床幔里伸出脑袋。月光还是那么亮，挂钟已经指过了数字十二。他坐起来，光着脚踩在地毯上，目光又不自主地落在那些魔药瓶上了。莱姆斯对增龄剂的好奇心也许超乎了西里斯的想象，多半因为他总是认为自己活不到头发花白的年纪。

就一小口，持续时间应该会很短。他在心里默念。起床以后就告诉西里斯，他不会介意的。

他站起来，伸手抓过一个小瓶，打开盖子。气味确实不好闻，尝起来也肯定好不到哪儿去。他想起西里斯扭曲的脸，不由得笑了。他往嘴里倒了半瓶左右，马上就理解为什么西里斯会是那副表情了，苦涩和甜腻交织在一起，进到胃里像是有一团火在烧。不同于西里斯，魔药在他身上几乎立刻就见效了，他感觉浑身的骨头发出咔咔的轻响，伴随着点点刺痛。这也许是好事，证明他还是有长更高的潜质。

待到异样的感觉完全消失，莱姆斯伸开手看了看，自己的手指也爬上了皱纹，虽然由于剂量小，他应该并没有西里斯那么老。他手指攀上自己的脸，除了皱纹外竟摸不到那些纵横的伤疤了，只有淡到可以忽视的触感。他轻手轻脚走向那面穿衣镜。

掠夺者中最喜欢光顾穿衣镜的是西里斯，他每天都会去打扮打扮，给头发打打卷，给衬衫压压褶，虽然这些努力一天后肯定会被他自己糟蹋，但他还是乐此不疲。詹姆从前几乎从来不照镜子，头发像顶着鸡窝，但自从开始追求莉莉，他也时不时拿个梳子梳梳乱糟糟的头发，或对着镜子整理不服帖的领带。彼得几乎从来不去镜子那里，也许他很想，但他也知道自己不是个好看的人。莱姆斯也几乎不去，他不喜欢看到自己镜中的脸，伤疤让他想到每个月的痛苦，虽然詹姆管这个叫“毛茸茸的小问题”，但这并不能让莱姆斯的顾虑完全消失。

莱姆斯来到镜子前，看着镜中的自己。他头发也长了，但灰白程度不比西里斯低多少。他嘴唇上下巴上也长出了短短的胡须，摸上去软软的。个子高了，睡裤短了一截，露出纤细的脚腕。莱姆斯凑近了一些，端详着自己的脸，增龄剂很是贴心，并没有把他每个月的遭遇算进去，脸上由上个月圆带来的新伤随着药剂带来的年龄增加而变淡了，淡到不仔细观察就摸不出也看不见。莱姆斯用手指去触摸镜面中自己的脸，却被自己镜中相对的手挡住，他叹了口气，把手又放下了。

一双手被放到了莱姆斯的肩膀上，吓得他赶紧回头，西里斯的脸出现在眼前。莱姆斯刚想张嘴，西里斯的手就抚上了他的脸颊。

然后他吻了上来，很轻很柔，嘴唇微微相贴，各自的胡子此时显得有点碍事。莱姆斯回应了他，他们在镜子前分享了一个小小的吻。月光勾勒出两个人的轮廓，在地上投出只属于少年的影子。

“……对不起。”分开后莱姆斯还有一点迷糊。

“为了什么？”西里斯的手轻轻环住莱姆斯的腰。

“我没忍住偷偷喝了一点，你的魔药。”莱姆斯抿嘴笑了，“你也看到了。”

“这没什么。”西里斯压低声音。

“唉，不行，这太尴尬了。”莱姆斯把头埋在西里斯的肩膀上，“两个老头在接吻。”

“你这个最多算中年人。”西里斯笑了。

“好吧。”莱姆斯抬起头盯着西里斯的眼睛，脸热得发烫。

“怎么样，西里斯布莱克不但会回应，还会主动出击呢。”西里斯露出两颗虎牙。

“回应什么？”莱姆斯冷静一点了，也用手臂环住西里斯，两个中老年人用孩子一样幼稚的姿势抱在一起。

“什么，你难道不喜欢我么？”西里斯坏笑。

“我才没有呢。自恋狂。”莱姆斯笑呵呵地推开西里斯，回去爬进被子里，“我要睡觉了，晚安。”

莱姆斯闭上眼睛，强迫自己去习惯嘴唇上的胡须，去习惯那个吻。还没完全回过神来，一个大活人就挤进了他的被子，他扭头就对上了西里斯笑嘻嘻的脸。

“你干什么？”莱姆斯用压低的嗓音朝对方耳语。

“我睡不着。”西里斯在被子下抱住了莱姆斯。

这下好了，谁也别想睡了。莱姆斯在心里翻了个白眼，但还是把手指伸进了西里斯蓬松的长发里揉了揉。

“晚安，西里斯。”

“晚安，莱姆斯。”

就像一只大狗一样。莱姆斯本以为自己睡不着，此刻却迷迷糊糊的。西里斯温暖的身体就贴在他旁边，让他格外安心。他用最后一丝意识伸手把床幔拉好，即刻就坠入了梦乡。梦里他变成了那匹狼，在落雪的山谷里狂奔，却丝毫感觉不到痛苦，像一匹真正的狼，感受风吹过脸颊的清爽。身边是黑色的大狗，吐着舌头和他一起奔跑，林间道没有尽头，他可以一直跑下去……

晨光打在西里斯的脸上，他睁开眼睛，看到的是猩红色的床幔，莱姆斯不在身边。

他立刻开始回忆午夜的情形，他迷迷糊糊醒来，看到莱姆斯喝掉了增龄剂，又在镜子前站了很久，他那时候突然就觉得该做点什么。

还好没把他吓跑。西里斯想着想着笑了，这时莱姆斯的脑袋钻了进来。

“呀，你醒了。”莱姆斯的胡子不见了，已经恢复了往日的模样。西里斯摸了摸自己的下巴，也是一片光滑，头发也恢复了长度。

“是啊。”西里斯打了个哈欠伸了下懒腰，“有早安吻么？”

莱姆斯笑了笑，没说什么，但是凑上来在他脸颊上蜻蜓点水般亲了一下。西里斯有点发愣，然后他发现现在脸红的是他自己了。

“快起来吧，天才。”莱姆斯退出床幔，随后将它们整个拉开，“我建议你如果还想睡，就先回你自己的床上去，否则詹姆和彼得要问东问西了。”

“这有什么的。”西里斯嘴上说着，还是听话地爬进了自己冰冷的被窝。

窗外有细雪飘下来，白茫茫的。西里斯被冻得打了个激灵，决定还是离开床铺，他透过窗户向下望去，已经有学生在空地上打雪仗了。

“起床了，詹姆！”莱姆斯的声音响起来，“下雪了！”

“……下雪？”詹姆睡眼惺忪，下一秒就一个挺身坐了起来，“这太浪漫了，我得去找莉莉！”

彼得被声音吵醒，听闻下雪后也飞快清醒了，但马上就又消沉起来。下雪少不了打雪仗，而他总是被打的那个。

“嘿，彼得！”西里斯朝他喊话，“接着这个。”他朝彼得的床上扔去一瓶魔药，彼得堪堪接住。

“如果有谁故意用雪球砸你，那你就往他们的南瓜汁里滴上几滴。”

彼得睁大眼睛看着这份礼物，他紧张地把小瓶握在手里郑重地点了点头。

全副武装的掠夺者们走出了寝室，詹姆听说莉莉已经和朋友出去了，就抛下三人跑去了空地。虽然有了报仇的魔药，但彼得还是不想被雪球攻击，他在大门口和二人道了再见，他还是想去走廊转转，起码那里不会有疯狂的雪仗爱好者突然袭击。

西里斯和莱姆斯一路往外走，沿着禁林的边缘散步，互相都没说什么，西里斯隔几步会踢一下雪。

“所以……”莱姆斯开口了，他的声音闷在厚厚的金红围巾里，“那些情书？”

“不感兴趣，与其让她们得到失望的回复，不如一开始就不给希望。”西里斯又踢起一片雪。

“是……因为？”

“对。”西里斯看向莱姆斯的脸，对方露出来的脸颊被冻得红扑扑的。

“因为你。”西里斯看向前方。

莱姆斯很久没有说话，只是静静地向前走。

“谢谢。”声音小小的。

西里斯停下脚步，弯腰搓起一团雪，还没等莱姆斯反应过来就砸在了他的胳膊上。

“嘿！”莱姆斯也不甘示弱，两人拉开距离，雪球在其间飞来飞去。

几个回合下来，莱姆斯先躺倒在了地上，他拉开围巾大口喘着气，雪花飘进他的头发里。西里斯也和他并肩躺下，笑个不停。

“莱姆斯卢平！”西里斯突然朝着天大喊，“我爱你！”

他的嘴马上就被莱姆斯捂住了，扭头正对上他气鼓鼓的脸。

“别像个小孩子一样随便就情啊爱啊的，太幼稚了。”莱姆斯这么说着，笑容却掩藏不住。

“我知道你也开心着呢。”西里斯放声大笑。

“我们都还太年轻了。”莱姆斯也笑出声来，“现在说爱有点早，这只能叫喜欢。”

“那我就是又喜欢你又爱你。”西里斯摘掉左手的手套，也把莱姆斯的右手手套扯掉了。他紧紧攥着莱姆斯的手，互相汲取着热量。

“而且早晚又有什么所谓呢，反正我们都是老过一次的人了。”

FIN.


End file.
